


Sylnan

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, ep 19 spoilers, he just thinkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: EP 19 SPOILERSChildhood memories <3
Kudos: 27





	Sylnan

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“Syl!”

“Sylnan!”

“Syl!”

“Nan!”

“Sylnan!”

The voice that called his name was always warm and reminded him of the nice times in his childhood. 

“Sylnan!”

Even when he had a hole through his chest as blood doused the floors of tunnels far below land. The dark shapes around him blurred into fuzzy dots of faint light.

“Sylnan?”

When he walked through those dirty doors when he was young, that little blond boy always rushed up to him for a hug after calling out his name.

“Syl?!”

He missed those times. When they used to laugh together and the smiles that would flow across his little brother’s face. A hazy horrified face hovered above him. The face he had shared so many smiles with.

“No... Sylnan.”

A drop of something wet fell onto his face. He remembered when his little brother and him would dance in the rain when it came about. Arms struggled to pull him off the ground. His breath was close to fading. He remembered the little songs his little brother had made up when he got home from a rough day.

“Please, please Sylnan… Stay with me.”

Not so long ago, he remembered his little brother reading him stories. He loved to listen, his little brother always got so excited when he found a new book. A fading pain ran through his body. He felt that peace and calm as a darkness surrounded him. The calm he had felt when he was a child. The calm he had felt whenever he watched his little brother wave his hands around, acting out a tale. The calm took him into its tides. He took the peaceful rest from the world.

“Sylnan…”


End file.
